Our future
by Hime Phantomhive
Summary: U.A."Bienvenidos al Seireitei. La ciudad del futuro." Una ciudad que lo tiene todo, llena de todo lo que necesite el cuerpo y carente de cualquier cosa que necesitara el alma., porque ¿Sabes? en estos días el alma ya no es algo importante.
1. Our broken dreams

_Hola a todos. Sé que debería terminar los otros fanfics, pero en este momento mi mente se reúsa a ello, es un momento difícil., supongo que por eso lo proyecto en esta otra historia. La trama es futurista, en un Universo alterno donde mezclo a Eoin Colfer –mi escritor Irlandés favorito- con Bleach y gattaca- que es una de mis películas favoritas, también futurista-. Si hay algo que no entiendan, incluso en la aclaración que hay al final, no duden en consultármelo._

Ya saben, ningún personaje de Bleach, Futuro Azúl o Gattaca me pertenecen, yo solo los empleo sin fines lucrativos para entretener.

* * *

><p><em><strong>. - * Our future* - .<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>1.- Our broken dreams.<strong>_

"Bienvenidos al Seireitei. La ciudad del futuro." Decía el enorme anuncio tridimensional a la entrada de la ciudad. Una ciudad que lo tenía todo y reflejaba la vanguardia del agonizante tercer milenio, llena de todo lo que necesite el cuerpo y carente de cualquier cosa que necesitara el alma., porque, en esos días el alma ya no era algo importante y casi nadie recordaba si quiera el nombre, mucho menos que existía.

Seireitei, una súper ciudad de más de veinte millones de habitantes, abarrotada de edificios y demás construcciones, unas magníficas y opulentas y otras sobrias e insípidas. Donde cada persona puede contarte una historia conmovedora pero bastante superficial a final de cuentas., así que si lo que buscas son finales felices, deberías alejarte de la ciudad del futuro –y del mundo moderno en general, tal vez- de hecho tal vez deberías alejarte del futuro en general y revisar el pasado, dicen que la vida era diferente en ese entonces, aunque yo no puedo imaginar que en verdad haya sido posible existir de esa manera.

Revisemos la vida de esa chica, la no-válida ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ah, sí Inoue Orihime, una buena niña que nunca había hecho nada malo en su corta existencia. Desafortunadamente, su buena voluntad no valió absolutamente nada para garantizarle una vida feliz, porque ¿Sabes? Inoue Orihime no nació de la ciencia ni tenía patrocinador., y en Seireitei, si no nacías de la ciencia o carecías de patrocinador y además tus padres biológicos no eran localizados, te enviaban al orfanato hasta que alcanzaras la mayoría de edad y era muy probable que para ese entonces estuvieras muerto o, de sobrevivir, se te implantaba in chip en la cabeza a modo de poder estar eternamente rastreado y eras enviado a trabajar a la ciudad.

No suena tan mal ¿Verdad? Excepto por el hecho de que trabajarías cono intendente, mecánico, obrero u otra cosa poco sobresaliente. En Seireitei los no-validos no eran considerados personas, fueron concebidos de la unión salvaje de un hombre y una mujer, antes solían llamarlo "Amor", pero el "Amor" era sumamente imperfecto, originaba seres con deficiencias físicas o mentales. Imagínate, niños que aprendían a hablar hasta cumplir un año, con dificultades de aprendizaje, enfermizos, algunos incluso eran feos o no veían o tampoco hablaban o escuchaban bien –en los peores casos todos esos defectos se sumaban ¡Qué horror!-.

Por eso la ciencia intervino a favor de la vida, los avances científicos y tecnológicos permitieron la creación de los Laboratorios de Perfeccionamiento Humano donde las parejas acudían una vez que desearan procrear hijos. En estos laboratorios los "Perfeccionadores" descodificaban el ADN de los futuros padres y seleccionaban las mejores características para el futuro bebé, limpiando sus genes de los errores que habían atormentado a la humanidad desde su origen. Así, podías elegir si tu hijo tendría los ojos castaños o azules o incluso, si se encontraba el muy rarísimo fenotipo dentro del ADN de alguno de los progenitores, de un color esmeralda u otro tono exótico., podías también decidir el color de su piel y cabello, la altura que tendría, las habilidades que desarrollaría y desde luego, el sexo al que pertenecería.

¿No es magnífico? En Seireitei, y en todas las súper ciudades del futuro ya no existían cosas como la discriminación por tus preferencias, creencias, nacionalidad o color de piel, ese limítrofe prejuicio era ahora un olvidado paradigma del milenio anterior gracias al avance de la ciencia.

Pero hubo algunos seres que se resistían al progreso, argumentaban que "la ciencia les estaba quitando la humanidad" ¿No veían acaso que la esperanza de vida había aumentado gracias a la ciencia? No, eran estúpidos, prueba fehaciente de su imperfección. Continuaron reproduciéndose de ese modo tan irracional, creando niños que al hacerles la prueba en el talón resultaban propensos a padecer problemas circulatorios, cardiacos o renales y con bajo coeficiente intelectual., niños a los que la sociedad rechazaba por ser torpes, con los que los otros niños no querían jugar por ser frágiles y con todas las puertas del futuro cerradas por ser así, imperfectos.

Inoue Orihime era precisamente una chica imperfecta, claro que el término utilizado por la sociedad no era ese si no el de "no-válida". Así era, la sociedad demandaba individuos inteligentes y aptos para que fueran los dueños del nuevo mundo, estos eran los que tenían todas las puertas abiertas, literalmente., quienes no cubrieran las demandas de ese nuevo estilo de vida carecían de utilidad y valor.

Catorce años antes las cosas eran exactamente iguales, pero es aquí donde empieza el hilo de esta historia. La noche era lluviosa, la temperatura marcaba -5°C y seguía bajando, era el peor escenario para estar en la calle, pero a la luz de las lámparas halógenas el rostro de una mujer de cabellos anaranjados se compungía de dolor y sujetaba con fuerza su vientre abultado, había sangre que resbalaba por sus piernas y cualquier rastro de sus gritos de auxilio se perdía entre la intensidad de la tormenta. Nunca sabremos el nombre de esa mujer, ni nada al respecto, no pudo acceder a los hospitales por que cuando intentó entrar los lectores de ADN no reconocieron su sangre, era una no-válida salvaje.

Se asistió sola en la labor de parto, encontró refugio a la lluvia en uno de esos escasos templos que había en la ciudad, un sitio sucio y olvidado, pero al menos estaba a salvo de la lluvia gélida. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y dejó que el instinto la guiara en el alumbramiento, entendió que perdería la vida de continuar desangrándose y su hijo o hija también moriría si no recibía las atenciones adecuadas.

Se esforzó, en el más estricto de los sentidos, no dejó de actuar hasta que ya no hubo sangre en su cuerpo que la mantuviera viva. Se había alegrado de ver que su bebé era una niña, con el mismo cabello anaranjado que ella tenía, y no perdió un segundo en envolverla en las mantas sucias que encontró en ese lugar., después se esmeró en encender una raquítica hoguera para mantener a ambas lo más calientes posible y finalmente, alimentó a su hija. Para ella fue la experiencia más mágica del mundo, se sentía tan unida a ese ser puro e inocente que había llevado dentro. Sonrió antes de quedarse dormida, un plácido sueño del que no llegó a despertar jamás.

A la mañana siguiente una bebé recién nacida fue encontrada envuelta entre basura térmica, y abrazada fuertemente por una agonizante mujer que exhaló su último aliento cuando le arrebataron a la niña, en uno de esos olvidados templos tradicionales de Ito-ori-himé o Tanabata. La policía tomo muestras del ADN de ambas y no encontró ninguna coincidencia en la base de datos. Eso no era absolutamente raro, todos los días aparecían huérfanos en la cuidad, algunos acompañados de los cuerpos sin vida de sus madres, una prueba más de la fragilidad de los imperfectos., así que colocaron a la recién bautizada Orihime Inoue dentro de una caja de vacunas para enviarla Instituto Inuzuri para Chicos con Dificultades de Relación con los Padres.

No todo estaba perdido para la pequeña, en sus primeros años tal vez podría ser adoptada por una familia de válidos y eso la convertiría en una "patrocinada", tendría derecho a recibir atención médica, educación y podría desarrollar sus habilidades, si es que tenía alguna., en el futuro, quizá gozar de un empleo digno y medianamente sobresaliente y tal vez casarse con algún otro "patrocinado" o si alguno la considerase apta, incluso con un "válido".

El Inuzuri, como todos los orfanatos en todas las súper ciudades, no formaba parte de ningún sistema de seguridad social. Nadie quería pagar los gastos que un montón de niños defectuosos e inútiles generaban, por lo que las instituciones debían recaudar fondos como pudieran. La especialidad de este en particular era probar todos los productos nuevos: cada vez que una empresa producía un nuevo alimento modificado, o un fármaco no experimentado, el orfanato ofrecía a sus internos como _voluntarios_ para servir de conejillos de indias. Era un sistema económico maravilloso, los huérfanos recibían alimentación y atenciones higiénicas por parte de las empresas y el Instituto Inuzuri recibía dinero por ello.

La formación de los niños estaba encargada a programas informáticos educativos en sus primeros años, asegurándose de elevar lo más que se pudiera sus estatus Q y resultaran más atractivos a los ojos de los posibles patrocinadores.

Nueve años y once meses después de haber llegado a ese lugar, Inoue Orihime se había convertido en una linda niña de cabello largo, sus ojos eran de un raro color gris y su piel clara resultaba suave y tersa. Ese día en particular, se encontraba jugando en una de las aéreas verdes del instituto., había hecho amistad con otros dos niños que tenían aproximadamente su edad.

-Enserio Grimmjow, yo creo que esas mariposas que vemos en los documentales educativos si existieron… quizá algunas tenían las alas de color azul y volaban por el cielo.

-No me interesa, volví a reprobar el maldito examen porque la maldita pantalla táctil se rompió cuando intenté escribir en ella ¿Por qué siempre me tocan a mí esos cacharros defectuosos?

-No creo que sean defectuosos, más bien me parece que usas demasiada fuerza, son extremadamente sensibles y tú apoyas todo tu peso en ellos.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión, fresita.

-Dirás lo que quieras, pero resulta que obtuve sobresaliente en la prueba.

-Lárgate de aquí, maldito nerd.

Y así transcurrían todos sus días desde que los conoció, ellos peleaban por nimiedades pero en el fondo los tres eran amigos, y tener amigos en el Inuzuri es algo muy difícil, porque si algún otro chico encuentra en tu persona algo que indique que puedas ser patrocinado, puedes estar seguro de que no descansará hasta que ese algo desaparezca. Era instinto de supervivencia. Si al cumplir diez años un niño no había sido "patrocinado", era trasladado a otra zona del instituto donde se quedaría hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad o morir en el intento, pues era a partir de ese traslado que empezaban a servir de _voluntarios _ para probar los nuevos productos que saldrían al mercado algún día.

Los niños no lo sabían, pero tras los cristales oscuros que cercaban los jardines, eran observados por un hombre, un "valido" cuya esposa recién había fallecido.

-¿Está seguro de esto, Doctor Isshin? Usted es un hombre joven, no necesita patrocinar a un chico, podría recurrir a la ciencia…

-Mis asuntos no le incumben, Ichimaru.

-Entiendo, entonces elija al que crea más apto.

-La niña tiene unos ojos de color extraño, igual que uno de sus amigos.

-Se llama Inoue Orihime, y es una chica muy inteligente, aunque cuando analizamos su sangre encontramos que es propensa a la depresión y la demencia, además de las disfunciones cardiacas crónicas., su esperanza de vida no es mayor a veinte años.

-Mmm, valla que resulta triste.

-Por otra parte, el chico de cabello y ojos azules carece de inteligencia emocional, es esclavo de sus impulsos y eso lo hace propenso al alcoholismo y demás adicciones, a afecciones renales y por si fuera poco, presenta un IQ debajo del promedio.

-A todos les encuentras errores.

-Es mi trabajo, solo los mejores sobreviven, usted no querrá patrocinar a alguien que no tenga futuro ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué sugieres, entonces?

-El chico de cabello anaranjado, es un poco menos inteligente que la chica, pero igual de obstinado, tiene una esperanza de vida de 85 años y todos sabemos que eso tiende a aumentar cuando se recibe atención médica.

-¿El chico? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Lo encontramos una oscura noche sin estrellas de verano en un callejón del sector 15. Por eso su nombre es…

-Ichigo Kurosaki ¿Me equivoco? Ustedes de verdad que no tienen imaginación para los nombres. Inicia el trámite, volveré por él en una semana.

-¿Qué pasa Grimmjow?

-¿Qué eres tonta?

-Oye, no le hables así, idiota.

-¿No se dan cuenta? Se acabó. Seremos como esos animales que salen en los documentales., esas cosas chistosas con orejas grandes en las que se probaba la tecnología antes.

-No digas tonterías, alguien va patrocinarnos, ya verás.

-Inoue tiene razón.

-¿No lo ven? Hoy es el día., ustedes no hay llevado la cuenta pero yo sí…

-¿Sabes contar?

-¡Cállate imbécil! Mierda, hoy… este es el último día de los 3650 a los que tenemos derecho de pasar en esta parte del Inuzuri.

-¡No!... no quiero que experimenten conmigo… no quiero… no quiero. Yo quería ser astronauta o maestra o bailarina o… No quiero vivir en el colador y después en las sombras… no quiero.

Orihime rompió a llorar, de verdad había deseado que alguien la adoptara, quería ver el mundo, la ciudad desde afuera pero sin tener que permanecer oculta. Porque si sobrevivía los años suficientes al colador, debería trabajar sin ser vista., limpiando, reparando todo lo que los válidos y los patrocinaros rompieran o descompusieran, pero sin tener derecho a ser contemplada por ellos.

-Kurosaki, Jeagerjaquez, Inoue… vengan aquí ahora.

Era la voz del supervisor. Los otros niños se quedaron en silencio, sabían que esa llamada en particular significaría su traslado al colador y sintieron pena por ellos, al mismo tiempo se alegraron de tener menos competencia.

Ellos tres se dirigieron temblorosos hacia donde se encontraba el Perfeccionista que les dirigió una de sus típicas sonrisas que helaban la sangre.

-Es hora de que cambien de residencia, el vehículo los espera en la entrada del jardín.- Los tres caminaron con pesar, algo se quebraba dentro de sus almas y ocasionaba que ya nada en sus cortas vidas tuviera sentido.-…tu no, Kurosaki, tu patrocinador llegará en cinco minutos., tienes ese tiempo para despedirte-. Y se marchó, dejando a los tres niños solos.

-¡Te vas! ¡Qué alegría! ¡Saldrás de aquí!

-No quiero.

-No seas estúpido, lárgate ahora que puedes.

-¿Qué pasará con ustedes?

-Estaremos bien, no te preocupes por nosotros.

-¡Nó! Son como mis hermanos y…

-Ya no eres nada de nosotros, estúpido. Ahora eres uno de ellos ¡Lárgate con los válidos! Nosotros no te necesitamos. No queremos volver a saber nada de ti ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vete!

Y arrastró a la chica con él en dirección a la camioneta que los llevaría al colador. Esa fue la última vez que vieron a su amigo. Inoue sabía que Grimmjow se comportó de ese modo para que Ichigo se fuera a una vida mejor en lugar de a la zona experimental, pero eso no fue suficiente consuelo y pronto comenzó a llorar.

-Estará bien, ya verás. El muy idiota podrá hacer algo con su vida, y yo cuidaré de ti.

* * *

><p>**

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí por ahora. Desde este momento aclaro que no va a pasar nada entre Grimmjow y Orihime, su relación es como de hermanos y así se mantendrá.<p>

Me gusta mucho leer futurismo, en especial a Isaac Asimov., tal vez es cierto que, como dicen mis amigos, algo en mí se deschavetó cuando leí "Un mundo feliz" de Aldous Huxley a los diez años –o tal vez ya estaba deschavetado, porque pude entender el texto sin problemas ¬¬- pero ese futurismo frío en donde los humanos han perdido su humanidad me fascina, es una crítica extraordinaria que me deja mal viajarme filosóficamente.

Ahora, regresando al ff, me agradó la idea de hacer un Ulquihime futurista, usé términos de las tres historias que tal vez se hagan confusos.

1.-Válidos: En Gattaca, y también en Un mundo feliz, el amor está visto como algo salvaje, imperfecto y repulsivo, los niños ya son manipulados genéticamente para nacer "perfectos" tomando las mejores características de sus progenitores. Son estos seres "perfectos" los que tienen las oportunidades de triunfar, porque están diseñados para eso y son llamados "válidos" pues son quienes toman las decisiones y dirigen el mundo.

2.-No-válidos: Este término también lo saqué de Gattaca, se refiere a los niños que nacen sin probetas ni manipulación genética, por medio de la práctica tradicional que todos conocemos. Puesto que su ADN es imperfecto son considerados inútiles e inferiores, por lo que no tienen derecho a nada en el nuevo mundo, a menos que alguien les pague esos derechos. A menos que sean adoptados, todos los no-válidos viven en el orfanato o "en las sombras" cuando alcanzan la mayoría de edad.

3.-Patrocinados: Término de Futuro Azul (Eoin Colfer), se refiere a los niños no-válidos que han sido adoptados. Una vez patrocinados, tienen derecho a estudiar, trabajar y tener una vivienda., pueden formar una familia y dependiendo el modo en que lo hagan, sus hijos pueden ser válidos o no-validos.

Otro detalle es que si alguien elige tener un hijo no-válido, debe hacer un trámite para patrocinarlo, de lo contrario el niño será enviado al orfanato. Por lo general, los válidos son seres elitistas que desdeñan a las otras castas, toleran a los patrocinados por que se "están reivindicando" pero desprecian profundamente a los no-válidos por que cometen errores.

4.-Instituto Inuzuri para Chicos con Dificultades de Relación con los Padres: Es el orfanato donde viven los no-válidos hasta que cumplen la mayoría de edad. Sus primeros diez años los pasan en la "zona de reconocimiento" donde ellos juegan y son educados por computadoras que les enseñan a reparar los objetos existentes, al tiempo que son observados por posibles patrocinadores. Si durante ese tiempo no son patrocinados son enviados al colador.

5.-El colador: Lo describiré en el próximo capítulo, pero básicamente es el lugar donde viven los no-válidos hasta que alcanzan la mayoría de edad. Ahí son "voluntarios" en pruebas de nuevos productos durante toda su estancia.

6.-Voluntarios: Los animales, o la mayoría, están extintos en el futuro ¿Dónde probar la nueva tecnología entonces? Simple, en esos seres que no le hacen falta a nadie y que nadie nunca echará de menos, no es algo ilegal.

7.-Las sombras: Si logran salir vivos del colador, los no-válidos son sometidos a una operación donde les insertan un chip localizador en el cráneo y después enviados a trabajar a la metrópoli. Pero las reglas son estrictas, no pueden ser vistos por los demás, limpian los edificios cuando están vacios y si deben permanecer en una instalación en horas de trabajo de los Válidos o de los patrocinados, cuentan con su propia ruta de acceso. Si desempeñan bien su trabajo, se hacen meritorios de un lugar para dormir y algo que comer, pero no de servicios médicos.

Creo que es todo. Respecto a los nombres, particularmente de Inoue, Colfer dice en su libro que los huérfanos son tan poco importantes que se les pone por nombre el lugar donde fueron encontrados y leí en un libro sobre el tanabata que la princesa (Tanabata-tsumé) es conocida de muchas maneras, una de ellas es Ito-ori-himé (la princesa tejedora). Y de ichigo, pues, creo que es obvio= 1+5: ichi go, kuro: negro, aki: verano.

Ahora sí, es todo. Un beso.


	2. The time paradox

_**The time paradox**_

Parecía absurdo, irreal, injusto. Ninguno de los dos había hecho nada malo en su vida; tal vez Grimmjow hubiera sido un poco violento con algunos chicos, pero nunca un abusivo; y Orihime, ella definitivamente solo pecaba de ingenua. Ahora su vida seguiría un curso incierto, carente de futuro. Solo había cuatro formas de salir del Inuzuri: Siendo patrocinado, muriendo en alguno de los experimentos, trabajando como obrero en la ciudad en caso de alcanzar la mayoría de edad y huyendo. Aunque esta última era todavía menos probable que la primera y la tercera juntas. Para ambos todo había terminado; durante años habían soñado con que algún valido u otro patrocinado se interesase en ellos, de que los quisieran y les permitieran formar parte de una familia. Pero en el momento que subieron al vehículo, entendieron que las posibilidades de ser adoptados acababan de esfumarse.

El trayecto duró poco más de veinte minutos; los niños no se imaginaron que el instituto fuera tan grande y al mismo tiempo se asustaron, que el colador estuviera aislado del instituto y de la ciudad en sí era un tanto aterrador. Finalmente la camioneta se detuvo y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre que inspiraba una mezcla de sensaciones entre el horror y repulsión con un toque de pánico.

-Carne fresca… que bien… ¡Nemu! Prepara a esta escoria para probar la cepa 9 en ellos.

Ni siquiera habían bajado de la camioneta y un hombre ya estaba programando los experimentos que realizarían con ellos. Al escuchar esas instrucciones Inoue se contrajo de miedo ¿Qué era la cepa 9? ¿Dolería? ¿Sobreviviría?

-Malditos bastardos… ¡Los odio! Un día me vengaré de todos los válidos.

Orihime hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar, sabía que Grimmjow se ponía de muy mal humor cuando ella lloraba. Años atrás, cuando otra niña del orfanatorio la empujo por las escaleras, el niño la había golpeado hasta que quedó igual o peor que ella. Él e Ichigo siempre la cuidaron, pero ahora nada podía salvarla de morir lentamente, solo quedaba ser fuerte, o de menos aparentarlo.

Nemu era una chica joven, de no más de dieciséis años tal vez. Delgada y con su largo cabello trenzado, su mirada era vacía, ausente y su actitud hacia el experimentador era de sumisión y obediencia. Rápidamente condujo a los niños al interior del edificio.

El colador recibía su nombre por el utensilio de cocina al que se parecía. Era un enorme edificio de concreto gris con forma de media esfera y una larga extensión rectangular a modo de asa. En la semiesfera había múltiples ventanas circulares, de no más de treinta centímetros de diámetro, Inoue y Grimmjow descubrirían más tarde que cada ventana correspondía al espacio destinado a cada no-válido en ese lugar.

Nemu los condujo por los pasillos del "asa", que era la zona donde se realizaban algunas de las pruebas experimentales. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta al final de alguno de los pasillos.

-La cepa 9 es uno de los proyectos a futuro de balas para la policía, también se le conoce como "dilusora" y contiene un virus que será probado en ustedes junto con otros 148 no-válidos.

-¿Cómo que un virus que será probado? ¿Planean matarnos acaso?-. Inoue se asustó más por la reacción de Grimmjow que por el hecho de ser sujeto de pruebas.

-Se les dispararán las balas al azar, en zonas donde no causen lesiones irreversibles, y analizaremos sus reacciones para evaluar si es necesario un antivirus.

-¿Como que si es necesario un antivirus? ¿Me estás diciendo que usarán balas en nosotros? Esto es estúpido, somos niños aun... no pueden llegar y usarnos como ratas para experimentar...

-¿Quieres que te cierre la boca con súper-glue, no-válido? Eres demasiado ruidoso y fastidioso.

-Mayuri-sama... lamento el escándalo, los sujetos estarán listos en un...

-¡Cállate estúpida! Te he dicho que te limites a prepararlos no a darles explicaciones, son seres limítrofes que no entenderán nada de lo que les dices... Y ustedes dos, escúchenme bien, en este lugar son solo un número más, son solo material prescindible y reemplazable, no son más valiosos que el suelo que pisan y sus edades, opiniones, malestares, quejas y deseos no tienen ninguna relevancia.

El científico se encaminó a otra puerta y entró a la zona de observación. Los niños pasaron a la que tenían enfrente y se encontraron en una gran sala blanca, donde más chicos, de su edad o algunos años más grandes, estaban caminando sin ninguna dirección específica. Todos voltearon la vista cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente y algunos les miraron con pesar, sobre todo a ella, tan bonita e inocente y pensar que tendría que soportar las pruebas por seis años.

-¡Escúchenme todos!-. La voz de Mayuri se escuchó amplificada en toda la sala- Quiero que comiencen a correr por la sala, simulando una persecución. No pueden detenerse a menos que las balas causen una reacción que los obligue a hacerlo... ¡COMIENCEN!

Todos echaron a correr en distintas direcciones, diez armas de disparo salieron de ubicaciones estratégicas en el techo y pronto el sonido de las balas cortando el aire inundó el lugar. Grimmjow corría jalando a Inoue, cubriéndola con su propio cuerpo a fin de evitar que alguna de las descargas pudiera impactarla. La confusión era muy grande, pronto algunos chicos cayeron al suelo luego de recibir algún impacto y otros tropezaban con los caídos. Gritos de dolor y maldiciones se escucharon a montones en la sala mientras los dos niños eludían varios disparos.

Orihime se sintió impresionada por la agilidad de su amigo, tenía una habilidad nata para sobrevivir, como si estuviera hecho para la guerra, sin embargo luego de algunos minutos solo eran ellos dos los únicos en pie y no había ningún lugar u otro cuerpo tras el cual ponerse a cubierto. Grimmjow miró con rabia como las armas les apuntaban automáticamente.

-¡Mierda!

Arrojó a Inoue a una esquina de la sala y se plantó delante de ella, al instante varias descargas pasaron rosándolos e incrustándose en las paredes, finalmente una hizo impacto en el abdomen del niño. No sintió ningún dolor pero sí como la bala se derretía en su cuerpo y un líquido extraño y maloliente se filtraba lentamente en sus venas. El efecto fue instantáneo, la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevó drásticamente y su estómago se retorcía de dolor. Las piernas le flaquearon un poco pero no era suficiente para acabar con su determinación., no quería que Orihime pasara por ello, era lo más parecido a una hermana que tenía y había prometido cuidarla. Inoue contempló con admiración a su amigo intentando mantenerse en pie aun cuando todo estuviera perdido, se preguntó si un día sería tan fuerte como para poder protegerlo también.

-Interesante. Nunca había visto unos reflejos tan buenos en un no-válido.- La voz de Mayuri se escuchó nuevamente por toda la sala.- Los bacilos dilusores no te han dañado la flora intestinal aun, tu condición física es excelente y admito que tienes inteligencia estratégica… y ahora ¿Que dosis de cepa 9 serás capaz de resistir, niño?

Un disparo más se impactó, ahora en uno de sus brazos; pero Grimmjow continuaba en pie, otro disparo más a la altura del esternón y luego otro en el cuello. Los ojos grises lo vieron caer lentamente al piso y mirarla a modo de disculpa mientras contenía las arcadas y maldiciones que pretendían escapar por su boca. Las armas que salían del techo apuntaron a ella, el sonido indicaba que estaban cargadas y listas para disparar.

-Lástima que seas un no-válido, habrías tenido una buena vida de ser al menos un patrocinado; y que frustrante debe ser para ti que tus esfuerzos por salvar a esta niña hayan sido inútiles-. Una risa siniestra se escuchó por los altavoces y una única bala se impactó contra el pecho de Orihime.

La niña hizo todo lo posible por aparentar que nada pasaba pero el virus causaba reacciones muy fuertes en su cuerpo. Se encontró retorciéndose por el dolor y la fiebre al tiempo que sentía como el último desayuno que tomó en la zona de reconocimiento se deslizaba fuera de su estomago y avanzaba por el esófago. Intentó contenerse, era vergonzoso volver la comida y más viendo a su amigo resistir los efectos de la cepa 9. Finalmente las reacciones de su cuerpo fueron más grandes que su fuerza de voluntad y ambos niños volvieron el estómago como el resto de los "voluntarios" que yacían en el piso.

Pasaron una hora así, retorciéndose de dolor, al menos ya no volvían el estómago pero eran incapaces de moverse y la fiebre simplemente no bajaba. Otra hora más y no parecía que los experimentadores tuvieran la intención de revertir los efectos de sus armas, no en ellos al menos.

Seis horas después una nueva ráfaga de disparos calló sobre todos en la sala, esta vez las balas tenían algo que contrarrestaba los efectos de la cepa. Casi todos sintieron un mediano alivio a sus malestares y pudieron ponerse en pie, casi todos excepto Grimmjow; la dosis de virus que tenía era superior a la de antivirus suministrado, pero los experimentadores no parecieron darle mucha importancia a ese hecho.

-Salgan de aquí, Nemu se encargará de su traslado…Los espero mañana a las nueve en punto.

La chica abrió la puerta y todos los voluntarios formaron dos filas al tiempo que extendían las manos. Orihime notó entonces una marca roja en las muñecas de todos. Nemu sacó de sus bolsillos algo parecido a bandas elásticas y las acercó a las manos de cada pareja de voluntarios, al instante las bandas se enredaron alrededor de las muñecas de cada pareja.

-Lo siento, debo esposarlos también...

Se aproximó a Grimmjow y discretamente administró una ampolleta de antivirus en su brazo. El efecto fue instantáneo, pero un gesto de la joven les indicó a los niños que esa acción debía permanecer en secreto. Con extraña docilidad Grimmjow accedió a ser esposado y siguió al grupo por más pasillos hasta que entraron a la media esfera.

. - * ° ° ° * - .

-Es todo por hoy. Descansen principitos, mañana les espera un día muy ajetreado, jajaja.

Este día Szayel fue quien los condujo a los "dormitorios". Había sido un día muy cansado para Orihime y Grimmjow, fueron seleccionados dentro del grupo que probaría nuevas soluciones antitranspirantes y luego de ser depilados bruscamente fueron rociados con alguna de las soluciones a probar. Estuvieron corriendo todo el día bajo el sol abrazador, no tenían permitido detenerse hasta que acabara el periodo de prueba de cada solución; luego fueron rociados de agua helada para enjuagarlos y pasaron bajo una enorme secadora de aire muy caliente, fueron vueltos a rociar con una solución distinta para nuevamente empezar a correr; así sucesivamente hasta acabar la prueba.

La piel les ardía como resultado del malto mezclado con la acides de los aerosoles, sus músculos y tendones temblaban y se acalambraban constantemente pero nadie se quejaba por ese dolor. Probar antitranspirantes era infinitamente mejor que probar los virus de Mayuri, cualquier cosa era infinitamente mejor que probar los virus de Mayuri.

Cada pareja desfiló por la entrada para que Szayel presionara ligeramente sus esposas y la goma dejara de apresarlos. El material inteligente reconocía el ADN de los experimentadores y cambiaba de forma según fuera el caso.

Orihime se frotó las muñecas y subió pesadamente las escaleras a su dormitorio con Grimmjow pisándole los talones. La palabra dormitorio hacía referencia al espacio destinado a cada no-válido y era más un sarcasmo, pues se trataba solamente de fragmentos de tuberías de algún polímero con un diámetro de dos metros y tan largos como se ubicaran desde la pared al centro del edificio. Ahí dentro había precarios baños individuales para cada no-válido además de un colchón de espuma, una lámpara y una pantalla por la que seguían recibiendo educación para saber cómo reparar cada artefacto en Seireitei.

-Debe haber algo mejor que esto...- Se dejó caer pesadamente en el colchón, no le extrañó que su amigo entrara unos minutos a hacerle compañía. Se frotó las piernas en un vano intento por solucionar el dolor de sus músculos y tendones.

-Lo sé...

-En algún lugar... las personas deben divertirse y poder hacer algo con su vida.

Grimmjow la contempló pensativo. Su cabello era brillante, sedoso, manejable y libre de caspa; eso de probar shampoos les había sentado de maravilla. Sus dientes eran perfectamente blancos y libres de caries, su piel suave y tersa... pero sus ganas de estar viva se estaban consumiendo lentamente; sabía que los experimentos los hacían lucir bien pero acababan lentamente con sus vidas. La máxima de vida de un no-válido en el colador era rozar los diecisiete años y si sobrevivías venía el implante del chip y tu traslado a las sombras para trabajar como obrero. El chico hizo una mueca de desagrado ante esta reflexión, no quería trabajar como obrero, no quería morir y tampoco quería quedarse solo en ese jodido mundo.

-Escuché que la saliva mejorará la irritación, pero no te chupes las manos o tu estómago lo resentirá y sobre todo, no trates de aliviarlo con agua helada, la piel ya está lo suficientemente dañada. Come antes de intentar cualquier cosa. Descansa.

Así concluían siempre sus días, sin un "Dulces sueños" Porque ¿Qué clase de dulces sueños podía tener un no-válido? No conocían otro sitio que la zona de reconocimiento y el colador del Inuzuri. Le dio la espalda y subió a su tubería ignorando el dolor que producía cada movimiento, no quería pensar en lo débil que se veía su amiga y en lo mal que se sentía él físicamente tras cada prueba. El maldito colador llevaba seis años y medio robándoles la vida en pequeñas dosis cada día y parecía que no lograrían salir de ahí con vida.

Las luces se apagaron justo cuando se recostó en el colchón. Una fosforescente luz anaranjada apareció entre la oscuridad. La comida, en envases comestibles también, porque la producción de basura era un lujo que podían darse los no-válidos. Se supone que debían sentirse divertidos por la ingeniosa idea; los envases de agua y las cucharas eran de una especie de goma de mascar sin sabor y el recipiente de la comida era un extraño tipo de galleta sin levadura que sabía peor que el cartón. Fastidiado, extendió el brazo para alcanzar la comida.

Ese día el menú consistía en una masa verdosa con grumos blancos. Grimmjow se obligó a no cuestionarse que estaba comiendo, no quería añadir una cosa más a su lista de preocupaciones y razones que acababan con sus vidas. Recordó que al día siguiente un grupo de no-válidos (ellos dos estaba incluidos) iniciarían sus recorridos fuera del Inuzuri para conocer la infraestructura de la ciudad, memorizar las rutas de acceso ocultas y exclusivas a cada lugar y los horarios de trabajo. Todo porque faltaban unos meses para alcanzar la mayoría de edad.

-Es hora de largarnos de aquí… tendremos una oportunidad diaria por seis meses…. Imposible no aprovechar alguna.

. - * ° ° ° * - .

La ciencia es el único camino viable para la humanidad, el estilo de vida actual es fruto de la ciencia. Nuestros antepasados aprendieron esta lección de la peor manera posible, estando al borde de la extinción.

Imaginen por un momento que viven en las primeras décadas del tercer milenio. No existe el _soma _y las sustancias más parecidas a este son ilegales y por demás nocivas. La ingeniería genética humana está limitada por paradigmas éticos y religiosos ¡Oh, sí! Porque si han existido seres retrógradas a lo largo de toda la historia, esos han sido sin duda los líderes religiosos y sus seguidores.

Cuesta trabajo creerlo, lo sé. En la actualidad ¿Quién da crédito a seres superiores que prometen purificar el mundo? Sí, sí, sí; Es una idea ridícula, pero esta idea era un paradigma válido, un axioma todavía en las primeras décadas del tercer milenio. Las personas acudían a los templos para presentar ofrendas a esos seres "superiores", ayunaban, rezaban, peregrinaban… vivían intentando regirse por un código que les aseguraba el derecho a "la salvación eterna" ¡Tonterías!

Era frustrante que "su ética" condenara el avance científico pero no sus prejuicios racistas. No se soportaban entre ellos mismos. Las religiones, que habían surgido con el fin de mantener la paz, desataban guerras sin sentido. Se hablaba de igualdad, pero se discriminaban por detalles insignificantes como el color de la piel…. No hacían otra cosa más que en eliminar a quienes eran diferentes, a quienes no pensaban como ellos. Desarrollaron armas que fueran más destructivas que las de los otros y las usaron indiscriminadamente.

¿Dónde estuvieron los dioses en esos momentos? ¿Por qué no interfirieron? ¿Por qué no salvaron a sus siervos inocentes? Yo les diré la razón: porque no existe tal cosa como un dios.

Todos saben lo que pasó en la Chaotic War y en los diez años que duró. Las bio-bombas lograron extinguir casi en su mayoría a las especies animales y vegetales; la humanidad misma sufría de mutaciones genéticas que acortaban drásticamente la calidad de vida. La capa de ozono se había reducido a una décima parte de lo que alguna vez fue… ¡Horrible! ¡Horrible! Todo parecía indicar que era el fin, no solo de la humanidad si no de la vida misma, y que decepcionante final.

Fue entonces cuando, por primera vez, la ciencia ocupó el lugar que le correspondía. Luego de la Chaotic War, los pocos científicos que sobrevivieron se ocuparon de preservar la vida e intentaron regenerar el planeta. La patética sociedad sobreviviente se doblegó finalmente ante la ingeniería genética, desesperados por el resultado de sus propias acciones tuvieron que tragarse su orgullo y paradigmas, pero eso no ayudaba realmente a nada.

Los científicos debieron comenzar desde cero, con material de trabajo precario; pues como resultado de esos años de caos, no había un solo centímetro de suelo que no estuviera sepultado por toneladas de escombros y cadáveres y tampoco un espacio de trabajo medianamente decente. Los resultados fueron lentos y poco productivos en un inicio, pero los objetivos eran claros.

Cien años después, las especies vegetales indispensables se habían recuperado a base de reconstruir su genoma. Otra media centuria más y la capa de ozono está 64% restaurada, y finalmente… EL PROGRESO.

El progreso, mejorar a la especie humana. Erradicamos las deficiencias en el genoma humano; algunas que eran tan viejas como la humanidad misma y otras que surgieron como secuela de la guerra. Nosotros, los que antes éramos herejes y condenados, aumentamos la calidad y esperanza de vida que esos "elegidos profetas" arruinaron. Gracias a la ciencia, tonterías como el racismo por color de piel, lugar de nacimiento y demás detalles insignificantes, quedó atrás. Para nuestros niños, el cáncer no es más que el mito de algo que ocurría en el pasado, una leyenda; lo mismo que el SIDA y tantas otras deficiencias, nacen libres de limitaciones físicas y equipados con las características que necesitan para vivir.

En los doscientos años que lleva nuestra nueva sociedad, no ha habido guerras entre ninguna Súper-ciudad. Es cierto que la lluvia ácida es un problema aun, y que muchas especies animales no se han podido recuperar todavía. Pero la ciencia podrá lograrlo ahora que tiene el control; la humanidad volverá a llegar a la luna; incluso más lejos.

Y ustedes, futuros perfeccionadores, serán los encargados de continuar con la noble misión de la ciencia, tendrán el control sobre el futuro de muchas futuras vidas; todo lo que ellos logren será gracias a ustedes y la configuración que le den a su información genética…

El sonido de una pieza musical marcó el fin de la clase. Las universidades usaban la música clásica para marcar el final de las clases; la idea era no romper bruscamente la concentración de los alumnos y relajarlos luego de la sesión de estudio.

El chico guardó su táctil en un bolsillo y se dispuso a salir del aula. Odiaba los viernes, días en que todos los universitarios calmaban sus instintivas pasiones entre dosis enfermas de _soma_ y sexo casual. Una mano pequeña se enredó en su brazo y jaló de él obligándolo a voltear… ya sabía lo que seguiría a continuación.

-Ulquiorra…

-…

-Mi hermana y yo… vamos a hacer una fiesta por nuestro cumpleaños y…

-No estoy interesado.

-Pero…

-Me retiro.

Se soltó del agarre y continuo su camino, odiaba los viernes en la universidad. Odiaba a las chicas insinuándose, ofreciéndose como una porción de carne disponible, pero eso era algo tan cotidiano y normal que el hecho de desear algo distinto era como pretender que animalitos como los murciélagos volvieran a formar parte de las especies habitantes del planeta.

Fastidiado, llegó a casa. Su padre no había llegado aun y eso no era novedad ni motivo de preocupación, Stark roncaba profundamente en su habitación y su hija hacía todo tipo de intentos desesperados por despertarlo, pasó de largo la cotidiana escena familiar y entró a su habitación. Se acomodó elegantemente en la cama y dejó que sus pensamientos crecieran y escaparan por sus labios mientras contemplaba el extraño cielo sin luna.

-"Seireitei"... debería llamarse Hueco Mundo. No hay nada aquí que valga la pena realmente, nada, ni siquiera las personas.- Recordó las palabras del profesor.- Todos estamos hechos para triunfar ¿Cuál es el sentido de esta existencia? No enfrentamos mayores obstáculos, se nos da todo desde el inicio, no hay nada que demostrar o por lo cual luchar...

-Ya empezaste otra vez...- Una voz femenina se elevó de entre las sombras y una fina silueta se dejó ver tenuemente entre la semioscuridad.- toma un poco de soma y vayamos a divertirnos. Un par de gramos y te sentirás sin ningún problema; lo mejor es que mañana podrás continuar con tus actividades sin ningún problema….

Miró molesto a su hermana que se acercaba insinuante a él, vio que de el escote de sus ropas sacaba un empaque cilíndrico multicolor; tabletas de esa maldita droga.

-Sabes perfectamente bien que prefiero lidiar con mis problemas y resolverlos yo mismo. Vete Cirucci, no quiero hacer nada contigo esta noche y ninguna otra.

-Como gustes.

La chica dejó la habitación, posiblemente molesta de no poder divertirse esa noche con él, pero eso era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado. A sus diecisiete años lo que menos le importaba era divertirse con las mujeres, desde hacía algunos años estaba un tanto asqueado de las costumbres de la sociedad. Y la idea de la pansexualidad le inspiraba el más profundo asco.

Ulquiorra Ciffer era un ser absolutamente perfecto, un válido. Pero incluso entre los válidos era superior; su material genético le permitía ser capaz de hacer absolutamente cualquier cosa. Era ambidiestro, sabía doce idiomas y todas las lenguas muertas que enseñaban en los Centros de Conocimiento, además de tener tres títulos académicos (derecho, física acústica e ingeniería aeroespacial) y estar cursando las materias para el cuarto (ciencias biológicas y perfeccionamiento humano). Sabía ejecutar perfectamente diversos instrumentos musicales, aunque sus favoritos eran los de cueras, principalmente el piano y su voz resultaba incomparable cuando cantaba., los deportes se le daban perfectamente bien y su aspecto físico era una mezcla demasiado equilibrada (y tentadora, en opinión de muchas personas).

Pero estaba insatisfecho con su vida perfecta. Había algo que le faltaba y demasiadas cosas que estaban de más.

. - * ° ° ° * - .

Irónicamente. La oportunidad de escapar a su horrible realidad se presentó al día siguiente, en su primera salida a la ciudad.

El vehículo los había conducido al centro de la ciudad. El estacionamiento para transporte de no-válidos estaba cuidadosamente disimulado por un proyector tridimensional que reproducía la imagen de una pared en donde estaba el espacio vacío –_Perfectamente disimulado, los válidos no tendrán un mal día a causa de toparse con ustedes y ustedes no tiene derecho a ser vistos por ellos…_había explicado el director de asignación de labores.

Recorrieron el edificio por los pasillos de no-válidos, solo tenían permitido limpiar las instalaciones en horas en que no había ningún válido en ellas –en horas de comida, antes de que iniciaran los turnos de la casta superior o cuando finalizaran los últimos-.

Y finalmente… Las sombras.

El espacio destinado a cada no-válido fuera del instituto. Tétricas habitaciones subterráneas, bajo cada edificio, bajo cada casa… frías instalaciones de concreto gris que tenían apenas los muebles indispensables para vivir: una cama, una mesa de noche y lámparas en las habitaciones; muebles de baño austeros y descontinuados sin mencionar el pequeño espejo en los cuartos de aseo personal; la cocina era simple, cuatro parrillas pequeñas y una alacena… y eso era todo. No había sala de estar, aparatos de música, alfombras o por lo menos ventanas ¿Pero para que querían ventanas viviendo bajo tierra?

-Podrán compartir habitación con alguien si lo desean, jejeje. Serán libres de hacer su vida como quieran, la única condición es que su trabajo no decaiga o perderán sus derechos.- Comentó burlonamente el director mientras emprendían el camino de regreso al instituto.

-¿Derechos? ¿Cuáles derechos, Yammi? Esto es una soberana mierda…

-Escucha Jagerjaques. Tú y todos los raritos no-válidos deberían sentirse agradecidos con nosotros por dejarlos existir. Ustedes son solo lastre para el progreso, pero nosotros no cometemos los errores del pasado, y lejos de acabar con ustedes violentamente les damos una oportunidad de integrarse a la sociedad o de ser útiles con los trabajos de limpieza o manufactura.

-Valla, ese es un discurso demasiado elaborado para ti.- Replicó Grimmjow en tono burlón y sintió un tirón en las esposas por parte de su amiga en una vana petición de paz.

-¿Te parece que soy estúpido? No es una buena idea el meterse conmigo, quizá no lo entiendas por ser un no-válido, pero yo siempre hago lo que me da la gana. Si quiero, puedo hacer que nunca salgas del Inuzuri, no con vida al menos; pero soy bondadoso y odio el papeleo que implica, así que no lo haré hoy, pero no te confíes, no siempre tendrás tanta suerte.

-No me jodas bastardo, no pienses que logras asustarme. Un imbécil que no puede hacer papeleo por que las palabras tiene más de tres sílabas es más un chiste que una amenaza.

-N…no lo escuche señor.- Empezó a hablar Orihime temiendo por las consecuencias del carácter de su amigo-. Ya sabe que él es así y…

-Tienes suerte de que esta chica sea tan encantadora, Jagerjaques.- Dijo mientras miraba suciamente las curvas femeninas ocultas bajo esa desgastada ropa y su mente viajaba por lugares y situaciones donde la ropa estaría en el suelo y él sobre ella.

El sonido del metal estrujándose lo alejó de sus perversas fantasías con la chica de ojos grises. Otro vehículo había chocado con ellos y al parecer también habían chocado con el vehículo de enfrente.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?

-Sus reflejos, señor. Se distrajo con fantasías sexuales sobre usted y la joven copulando, al grado de olvidar lo que estaba haciendo. No frenó cuando el vehículo de adelante se detuvo por el semáforo y nos estrellamos, como no ha reparado aun las luces traseras desde hace meses, el vehículo de atrás no vio nuestro primer choque y tampoco frenó a tiempo.- Respondió Nemu, con tanta naturalidad como si no fuera algo grave y ridículo.

Orihime miró asustada por la ventana del vehículo, muchas luces se acercaban velozmente por los costados. Vehículos que avanzaban a velocidades exageradas y que no parecían notarlos en la oscuridad de la noche sin luna. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, imaginando que ese sería su fin y esperando el impacto ¿Cómo se sentiría morir?

El único choque llegó por el costado derecho, un inmenso camión con víveres arrojó al vehículo lejos de la carretera como si fuera una hoja de papel arrugada. Los cristales se hicieron añicos mientras el transporte daba vueltas descontroladamente. La mezcla de sonidos y gritos, acompañados de una interminable lluvia de fragmentos de cristal culminó con el impacto final en un restaurant de aspecto demasiado elegante.

Aromas de especias y platillos exóticos se mezclaron con los olores del metal, combustibles orgánicos y sangre.

* * *

><p>

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

¡Ah! Por ahora es todo. Sé que pude haberlo desarrollado un poco más, pero aun tengo mis dudas. Gracias a todos y todas por leer y también muchas gracias por sus comentarios, que son los que me animan a continuar con esto.

Orihime No Miko: Ya hizo su primera aparición Ulquiorra ¿Qué opinas?

Mon ami: Espero no decepcionaros, ansío vuestra crítica puesto que habéis desdeñado supervisar el borrador.

Misari: Ay, mujer. Gracias por seguir cada locura que escribo, tus comentarios son siempre agradables y por demás simpáticos, por no decir motivadores. Respecto a tus preguntas… sí, Ichigo saldrá de nuevo, para arruinar las cosas ¿O servir de empujoncito a Ulquiorra? Grimmjow tendrá una relación amorosa con…

Diana Liseth Tique Cuevas: Gracias, espero también actualizar con frecuencia. Námida no ondo me está costando un poco de trabajo porque no estoy segura de que les esté agradando y soy demasiado perfeccionista; La princesa está pausado de momento, por que alguna persona comentó que era demasiado plano… ni que decir, pero estoy tratando de reencontrar la chispa que inspiró ese fanfic para continuarlo, espero tus comentarios.

Freya-x: Sí, esa idea de "perfección" es un tanto desquiciante; por eso elegí a estos personajes para ser protagonistas. En este nuevo mundo, lo salvaje no es la sexualidad en sí, lo salvaje es que dé frutos "imperfectos" genéticamente; como pudiste notar, en mi visión del futuro, la ética y la religión han desaparecido por lo que la sociedad es hueca y superficial además de carecer de fines y sentido ¿Qué opinas al respecto?

Emo Romantica 03: Obviamente, Ulquiorra tiene todas las características para ser un válido en esta historia ¿Por qué complicarle más las cosas y hacerlo de otro modo? Con respecto a los otros tres… primero hay que ver cómo termina el accidente para los no-válidos.

Nota: En "Un mundo feliz" la droga se llama soma, y tiene todas las ventajas de los alucinógenos y relajantes sin los daños que provocan, profundizaré en ello para el siguiente capítulo. Por otro lado la "pansexualidad" es una palabra que hace referencia a una orientación sexual indiscriminada, no hay discriminación por género, edad, especie, etc… vulgarmente se diría que "puedes tirarte a cualquier cosa que se mueva". No sé que opinen al respecto.


	3. The lost foe

_**03.-The lost foe.**_

Inoue no pudo llevar la cuenta de las volteretas que dio el vehículo. Trató de aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas al asiento, aunque no entendía la finalidad de preservar su miserable vida. A su lado, Grimmjow hacía lo mismo y analizaba cuidadosamente la situación, evaluando las posibilidades. El ambiente se saturó de gritos de dolor, quejidos y peticiones de ayuda de los no-válidos; algunos estaban heridos gravemente y otros peor, había quienes tenían alguna extremidad reacomodadas de manera antinatural y todos estaban amontonados en el techo del vehículo que ahora servía de suelo junto con los fragmentos de cristal salpicados de sangre.

-Inoue…ORIHIME ¿Estás bien?

-…sí Grimmjow, sigo viva-. Su tono, profundamente decepcionado, frustró a su amigo.

Por su parte, Nemu permanecía perturbadoramente tranquila pese a estar atrapada en una prisión de chatarra y parecía haber salido sorprendentemente ilesa. Yammi se tocó lentamente su nariz, exageradamente hinchada.

-Creo que me he roto la nariz… El bastardo de Ichimaru va a burlarse de mí por un tiempo…y ni hablar de Szayel.

-Tsché…no hay mal que por bien no venga, quizá te siente mejor.

-Calla Grimmjow, por favor…no es buena idea que lo hagas enfadar…

-Tú mejor que nadie sabe que jamás pido disculpas, y menos a un imbécil.

Y fue precisamente su actitud la detonante de la ira del Director. Pese al caos, Yammi se libró de su metálica prisión y se plantó frente a los dos chicos, la sangre comenzó a escurrir de su fracturada nariz y le daba un aspecto grotesco, salvaje y amenazante.

-Abusaste de tu buena suerte Jeagerjaques…y en mi opinión…-comenzó a decir mientras extendía una mano ensangrentada hacia ambos y los ponía en pie-…con el accidente se han soltado tus esposas y has intentado escapar…

Ambos tardaron unos segundos en asimilar las palabras del Director y cuando Inoue comprendió las intenciones que ocultaban sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Pero que estupideces dices, imbécil? No le ha pasado nada a las esposas ¿Te volviste más tarado con el accidente?

-…ordené que te detuvieras, pero no me hiciste caso…-prosiguió Yammi y un brillo maligno se reflejó en sus ojos-…le quitaste su arma a la oficial inconsciente…-arrancó el arma de descargas eléctricas del cinturón de Nemu y la metió en el bolsillo del pantalón del chico-…eras un fugitivo armado, asustado e impulsivo, una completa amenaza para los civiles…no me quedó más remedio que…

-Director Reyarugo, Señor… Grimmjow no ha querido ser grosero…Todos estamos asustados por el choque…Ignórelo Señor, valla donde los médicos para que le curen su nariz; podrá castigarlo a él después…

Yammi la miró lascivamente y habló con fingido pesar.

-Es una lástima, chica. Sé cuanto lo parecías, pero no hay alternativa…es lo mejor para todos…tu sobrevivirás porque te quedaste en el vehículo, pero él…-estiró un dedo sobre el lector inteligente de las esposas y al instante sus muñecas se vieron libres de presión-…él decidió romper las reglas e intentar escapar y será castigado por ello.

Orihime se sintió aterrada cuándo el polímero calló al suelo, Grimmjow respiraba agitado y tenía el ceño fruncido, a la espera del siguiente movimiento de Yammi.

-Soy un hombre justo Jeagerjaques…te daré treinta segundos.

-¿Treinta segundos? No seas estúpido ¿Por qué no mejor cinco minutos?

-¿Cinco minutos, ah? ¿Por qué crees que haría eso?

-Por esto…

El desagradable eco de un crujido cruzó el ambiente repentinamente silencioso. La nariz de Yammi estaba ahora reacomodada 45° lejos de su sitio original y Grimmjow sonreía complacido al verlo tirado y retorciéndose de dolor.

-…Ahora "Señor": El no-válido armado, impulsivo y peligroso se dispone a huir… ¡Vámonos Inoue!

-¡¿Qué?

-No pienso dejarte con este hijo de perra ni un minuto más, lo que me recuerda….-dio una patada con todas sus fuerzas a la entrepierna de Yammi, quien no pudo reprimir un alarido de dolor.

Ambos salieron por una de las ventanas rotas del vehículo y se encontraron con el interior de un espectacular restaurant. Había exhibidas auténticas armaduras samurái, katanas y demás armas también kimonos y joyería, todo muy antiguo de la época en que un archipiélago existía en el océano oriental, muchos siglos antes de la Chaotic War. La arquitectura del lugar era un diseño soberbio que los archivos señalaban como el de un palacio imperial de lejanas épocas pasadas, hologramas tridimensionales en forma de hermosos dragones pequeños se paseaban espléndidos y majestuosos, ajenos al caos reinante.

Los comensales prestaron la mínima atención a los chicos fugitivos, su mayor preocupación era el vehículo viejísimo que había destruido la entrada y que además desprendía un terrible olor a combustible ¿Cuántos años tenía ese transporte? Muchos, muchísimos ¡Incluso usaba aun bandas de plástico para deslizarse! Y tales fueron el último adelanto tecnológico hacia cien años.

Grimmjow contempló felinamente la situación: La entrada principal estaba bloqueada por lo que quedaba del vehículo, la minúscula salida de emergencia se encontraba obstruida por comensales y empleados que no deseaban perder doce horas de su día en interrogatorios de la agencia de seguridad privada, policía estatal, agentes de seguros y, mucho menos, de los abogados.

-Por acá… a las escaleras ¡Rápido!

Atravesaron el lugar, volcando algunas mesas en el proceso. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras encontraron que se prolongaban hacia arriba y hacia abajo, hacia la azotea o hacia las sombras.

-Grimmjow… podríamos bajar y…

-¡Ni hablar! Si entramos a ese maldito lugar no saldremos jamás…además Yammi pensará que es obvio que fuimos hacia abajo…No, subiremos.

-Su-su-su… ¿Subiremos?

-Orihime, durante años hemos trepado escaleras más estrechas y oxidadas que estas en el colador, no me dirás ahora que te asustan estas ¿Verdad?

-…No Grimmjow, no me asustan las escaleras… lo que me asusta es que el suelo, en caso de que no haya salida…

-¡Vámos!

Fue olímpicamente ignorada por su amigo. Subieron juntos hombro con hombro a prisa, el primer piso debía medir cuatro metros de altura…y tenía otro igual arriba. Inoue vio a las personas del segundo piso amontonadas alrededor de una elegante escalera, ninguno se detuvo a contemplarlos en su escape porque ninguno veía el ducto por donde subían afanosamente-_Claro…el cristal holográfico disimula este conducto…ellos, que no deben vernos, solo pueden apreciar un segmento más de la pared o alguna pintura-._

Mientras ellos buscaban desesperadamente llegar a la azotea, Yammi era víctima de la mala fortuna. No se desmalló, no tuvo esa dicha si no que el dolor lo azotó con violencia, propagándose por su cuerpo y adueñándose de sus terminaciones nerviosas haciéndolo desear haber quedado inconsciente. Entre mares de sudor, muecas, lágrimas de dolor y una admirable cantidad de esfuerzo logró ponerse en pie.

-Tú…Haz algo útil y dame analgésicos…mejor un par de gramos de _soma_.- Dijo con voz extraña a Nemu.

La chica salió lentamente de entre la chatarra y se acercó al Director, se descolgó del cinturón una pistola sprid y apuntó a la cara de este, presionó el minúsculo gatillo y una descarga de analgésico le humedeció la cara. Tranquila, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, reacomodó la torcida nariz del hombre y le ofreció un par de tabletas blancas pequeñas que él tragó ansiosamente.

"_Grandioso soma_" pensó el Director al tiempo que su cuerpo se relajaba y su mente comenzaba a navegar ilusoriamente por otras superciudades del brazo de la chica de ojos grises, donde ella lo complacía ingenuamente en todas su pecaminosas fantasías, mirándolo fascinada, llorando y pidiéndole que la hiciera suya ¿Y como negarle algo a esos ojos gises?... ¡ESOS OJOS GRISES!

Salió bruscamente de su transe de felicidad y recordó la situación en que se encontraba: Un par de chicos fugitivos, que el mismo armó, un restaurant destruido y, más importante que cualquier cosa, su puesto en juego. Debía capturar y/o matar a los chicos.

-¿Qué estás esperando estúpida? Hay que ir por los fugitivos…

Cuando Yami salió por entre los restos de una ventana la gente se paralizó instintivamente, la mirada feroz en sus ojos, la sangre y la hinchazón en su cara le daba el aspecto de una persona a la que estorbarle en el camino no era una buena idea.

-¡Los chicos!-gritó- ¿Por donde han ido?

Un hombre mayor, temeroso de no ser de utilidad puesto que estaba frente al Director, señaló las escaleras de mantenimiento para los no-válidos.

-…han subido por ahí.

-¿Subido?...El muy imbécil de Jeaguerjaques ¿Qué pretende? ¿Escapar volando de la azotea?

Yami detuvo su burla abruptamente y una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en su horrible rostro. Que Jeaguerjaques saliera volando de la azotea…pues no era una mala idea a final de cuentas.

. - * * * - .

Inoue estaba terriblemente mareada, tal vez por las emociones del momento, sentía como si todo el edificio diera vueltas. Finalmente llegaron al final de las escaleras, empujaron la puerta de metal con todas sus fuerzas y atravesaron el umbral rápidamente.

La noche extendía ante ellos un paisaje fantástico, lleno de luces multicolores, sonidos nuevos llegaron a sus oídos y, momentáneamente, sus ojos se perdieron contemplando la maravillosa ciudad: Los hermosos jardines autosustentables(1) cuidadosamente ubicados en cada piso de los edificios, los puentes atirantados(2) que atravesaban los ríos artificiales donde clones perfectos de flores de loto se mantenían pacíficas, vehículos electromagnéticos(3) que corrían veloces por los caminos, aerotrenes(4) que avanzaban eficientemente por los tubos de vacío(5), tantas cosas increíbles… y arriba, en el único espacio que el hombre aun no había podido reconquistar, la luna brillaba menguante, como una enorme sonrisa blanca y bondadosa en medio del cielo.

Un sonido mecánico los sacó de su estupor, fue entonces cuando notaron que los edificios no eran exactamente prismas cuadrangulares o rectangulares, variaban de forma entre octágonos y dodecágonos con el fin de aprovechar mejor el espacio, luz solar y vista panorámica pues…cada piso en todos los edificios giraba a su propio ritmo, en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj.

En ese mismo instante fue el turno de la azotea del restaurant para girar, Inoue entendió porque se había sentido mareada, si bien su mente no sabía nada sobre el giro su cuerpo podía resentir el cambio de la atmosfera. Grimmjow dirigió una rápida mirada a su derecha, el edificio de ese lado era demasiado alto, si trataba de saltar hacia el serían empujados al suelo por el siguiente piso por no decir que la distancia entre ambas infraestructuras no era precisamente pequeña.

El chico corrió hacia la izquierda jalando a su amiga. Jadeantes se detuvieron al llegar al borde y encontraron una pequeña separación entre ambos edificios, nada difícil, solamente un par de metros que se reducirían considerablemente cuando la arista de su azotea llegara a una posición adecuada resultado del movimiento, además la siguiente azotea estaba unos metros mas abajo pero, como pista de aterrizaje dejaba mucho que desear.

Era cierto que había dejado de rotar sin embargo lo que había quedado bajo ellos era el generador energético.

-¡Mierda!

-…Grimmjow…

-¡Nada! Aun podemos hacerlo… solo hay que calcular bien, debemos evitar caer sobre el estúpido generador.

-¿Crees que lo lograremos?

-…Yo creo que no lo lograran…-un estremecimiento recorrió sus cuerpo, se giraron lentamente y vieron a Yami frente a ellos, con la ropa llena de sangre y la sonrisa mas satisfactoria que hubieran visto jamás-…eres un imbécil Jeaguerjaques ¿Sabías que pudiste haber usado el ascensor de servicio en lugar de las escaleras de mantenimiento? ¿Y que pensabas? ¿Creíste que yendo hacia arriba me despistarías?...Se acabo el juego, no hay vuelta atrás tampoco hay salida…eres hombre muerto.

Inoue comenzó a llorar mientras se aferraba con fuerza al brazo de su amigo y Grimmjow bufó frustrado.

-Calma Yami…tu ganas, nos rendimos…volveremos al Inuzuri.

-¿Volver? ¿Qué no escuchaste? Cruzaste la línea, ambos lo hicieron, se convirtieron en fugitivos peligrosos y aunque no lo fueran mordieron la mano…Ustedes, los raritos no-válidos son un montón de escoria… ¡Basura! No tienen cabida en la sociedad, nosotros los alimentamos toda su vida, les damos espacios donde dormir, les encontramos alguna utilidad cuando no son patrocinados por alguien ¿Pretendes regresar como si nada luego de hoy?- Yami se acercó al chico, lo tomó de las solapas y lo zarandeo hacia el vacio con intención de asustarlo y dejarle claro quien mandaba.

-Señor…n-n-no

-Es obvio que no lo has seguido por tu propia voluntad chica, debió amenazarte…y en cuanto a ti Jaguerjaques, no temas, yo la cuidaré muy bien jajajajaja.

En ese momento la tela de la camisa de Grimmjow se rompió, los no-válidos jamás tenían acceso a ropa nueva o en buenas condiciones y la que ellos vestían en esa ocasión no distaba mucho de ser harapos.

En un segundo Orihime pasó del llanto a la desesperación, el director se quedó con un par de trozos de tela en las manos y Grimmjow estaba en un ángulo imposible de corregir.

-Estúpido…-dijo y cayó por el borde de la azotea arrastrando a su amiga consigo.

No hubo tiempo de pensar, gritar o arrepentirse. El chico rodeo protectoramente a su amiga con los brazos, tal vez albergaba la idea de recibir el impacto de la caída y salvarla a ella. Quizá fue su imaginación pero un par de balas pasaron rozándolos ¿Yami los estaba atacando? Que tontería, era obvio que difícilmente sobrevivirían.

Todo lo que siguió a continuación ocurrió demasiado rápido. Finalmente una de las balas se impactó en el brazo de Grimmjow, este se preparó para el dolor de las nuevas drogas de prueba que seguramente acababa de recibir., pero no sintió ningún dolor. Por el contrario, desde el punto de impacto una extraña sustancia se expandió por sus cuerpos envolviéndolos en una especie de crisálida de color oscuro al tiempo que el eco de una explosión llegaba a sus oídos ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Ambos sintieron como la energía de la explosión altero su caída, los alejó de ella. Se prepararon para el choque violento con el suelo, y la paz final de la muerte, pero esa paz no llegó.

Su extraña crisálida los protegió de la caída, rebotando en el suelo un par de veces más antes de quedar estática ¿En que estaban prisioneros? Lo desconocían, el material era lo suficientemente poroso para permitirles respirar, resistente para evitar lastimarlos y oscuro para que no vieran lo que ocurría.

Sonidos de sirenas de ambulancias se escucharon rápidamente tras la explosión, gritos histéricos de personas que veían su velada drásticamente arruinada, caos en ambos edificios pero nadie parecía reparar en ellos dentro de su extraña crisálida ¿Era que no los veían?

. - * * * - .

La explosión fue espectacular… las llamas alcanzaron niveles elevados, el piso del siguiente edificio quedó destruido parcialmente y ni hablar de esos chicos, definitivamente estaban muertos, no había forma de que sobrevivieran a eso….y a final de cuentas no le importaba demasiado, solo se quedaba con ganas de haberse tirado a la chica, el verdadero problema era que el Inuzuri enfrentaría un montón de demandas y su puesto estaba mas que nunca en juego.

-Director…señor…hay…una llamada para usted- Yami apartó la vista del vacío y volteo con desgana hacia Nemu que llevaba un pequeño artefacto parecido a un Reloj de pulsera, le arrebató el artefacto de las manos y presionó un pequeño botón azul, al instante una minúscula figura en 3D de Gin Ichimaru se materializó sobre la pantalla, el hombre tenía su característica sonrisa zorruna y comenzó a hablar con voz calmada y hasta alegre.

-Director Reyaldo ¿Qué ocurrió? Nuestros abogados se han comunicado conmigo y me han dicho algo sobre un choque, un restaurant destruido, chicos fugitivos y ahora además un edificio en llamas… las demandas de los abogados serán enormes ¿Qué haremos Señor Director? Aunque las demandas son los menores de nuestros problemas en este momento… ¿Qué pasó con los chicos? La investigadora nos informó que los no-válidos están armados ¿Eso es cierto? Es un problema sumamente serio, no queremos que lastimen a nadie ¿Verdad?

-Están neutralizados, señor, han caído por el borde del edificio, eso fue lo que causó la explosión.

-Entiendo…entonces, supongo que recibirá los honores de un héroe, así lo dicta el protocolo, Director, es impresionante haber sobrevivido a una rebelión de no-válidos armados. Hablaremos cuando llegue al instituto.

-El vehículo está destruido…

-Ya enviamos otro, estará ahí antes de que la prensa arribe.

Una sonrisa de alivio apareció en los ojos de Yami, recibiría un reconocimiento por haber asesinado a Jaguerjaques, eso equivaldría a un enorme cheque que sería la llave para un bonito retiro a una superciudad con un clima más tropical, su sueño dorado, dejar de tratar con los asquerosos no-válidos.

Días después todo el personal estaba reunido en uno de los jardines del Instituto, el motivo era el reconocimiento al Director de Integración social y acondicionamiento físico. Yami estaba sonriente, al final de una elegante comida que enalteció su ego le fue entregado el cheque por varios millones de dinares lo que no se esperaba era que detrás del cheque Ichimaru Gin también le entrego un lector portátil.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Un lector de documentos virtuales ¿No los conoces?

-Me refiero a que documentos está almacenando.

-¿Eso? Oh, nada importante, solo un GB de demandas que enfrenta el Instituto tras el incidente de esos chicos, como es natural, te hemos hecho responsable de los daños u perjuicios de los civiles, inmuebles y demás…la buena noticia es que tienes el dinero suficiente para pagarlo ¿No es maravilloso?

Describir el rostro del corpulento hombre resulta tedioso, es muy típico de los humanos derrumbarse por trivialidades económicas y sociales, lógicamente este hombre sentía que la vida era injusta con el por arrebatarle un cheque bien merecido, deseaba matar a Ichimaru por la sonrisa burlona que exhibía en su cara y se sentía dolido por tener que seguir trabajando con los no-válidos el resto de su vida.

. - * * * - .

Puesto que no es relevante la vida de un válido mediocre, retomemos nuestra historia en el punto donde la perdimos.

Los chicos se quedaron atrapados en esa extraña crisálida oscura, el sonido abrumador del caos los agobiaba por no saber si formaban parte de él o no. Sonidos de personas pasando cerca de ellos, ambulancias y bomberos pero nadie parecía reparar en ellos "_quizá sea que somos no-válidos, no piensan atendernos y ya estamos capturados_"

Pero luego de un par de horas incluso esa idea resultaba ridícula. Paso el caos y la vida retomó su curso mas nadie los llevó de regreso al instituto, un sentimiento de desesperación e histeria se adueñó de Inoue, no quería seguir así, quizá su castigo sería dejarlos así hasta que murieran y ella NO quería morir de esa manera, fácilmente hubiera preferido la explosión.

-Sáquennos…. Sáquennos…. ¡SAQUENNOS DE AQUÍ!

Comenzó a arañar la sustancia que los envolvía sin ningún resultado, se retorcía en el estrecho espacio lastimándolos a ambos en el proceso.

-¡CALMATE!

-No quiero….no quiero estar aquí…no quiero morir…no quiero que termine así, no quiero….Auch! Eso me dolió.

Pese a ser su amiga era necesaria una bofetada y en sus situación actual no podía dársela por lo que se limito intensificar su abrazo hasta hacerle un poco de daño y funcionó, ambos recobraron la compostura y estaban a la espera de lo que pudiera pasar después.

Era demasiado entrada la noche cuando comenzó a llover. Hacía mucho frío y la corrosiva lluvia ácida paralizó la vida nocturna de la ciudad, todos se refugiaron en sus departamentos, a salvo del frío y el daño del agua. Los chicos seguían ahí, prisioneros.

-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros Grimmjow?

-Todo estará bien.

-No puedes saberlo.

-Será como dijimos cuando éramos niños- Inoue rio ante ese comentario, su niñez le parecía muy lejana ahora pero jamás había olvidado sus sueños de esa época.

-¿Te casarás con una chica de cabello verde? Siempre pensé que lo decías de broma.

-Y tú serás astronauta…y llegarás a la luna…y verás el cielo desde arriba, formarás parte de él.

-E Ichigo será un médico importante.

-Había olvidado a Kuro-baka.

-Yo no, era nuestro amigo y a los amigos no los olvidas.

-Fue patrocinado, debió seguir con su vida….

De pronto se encontraron tirados en el callejón entre ambos edificios siendo agredidos por la lluvia. Y es que en Seireitei y en todas las superciudades del mundo la lluvia, además de ser ácida, podía sacarle un ojo a alguien si ese alguien era lo suficientemente estúpido para mirar hacia el cielo sin protección en los ojos; resultaba que la combinación del agua con diversos gases presentes en la atmosfera desde la Chaotic War hacían que la cohesión de las moléculas aumentase dando como resultado gotas enormes y dolorosas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-La lluvia…debió deshacer la cosa en la que estábamos atrapados, rápido, no podemos quedarnos aquí.

Grimmjow entendió lo que había pasado, debió ser Nemu quien los ayudó a escapar, era la única persona amable en el maldito instituto y la única capas de desarrollar tecnología, bueno su padre también lo hacia pero ella era la única que usaba su intelecto para el bien.

Corrieron bajo la lluvia, agredidos por las intermitentes gotas que parecían no tener intención de detenerse, estaban empapados y el frio de la hora no les ayudaba demasiado. No sabrían decir cuanto habían corrido sin seguir ningún rumbo en específico pero el cansancio causaba estragos en ellos, su mala alimentación durante años comenzaba a pasarles la factura e Inoue calló al suelo inconsciente y con un ataque de Fiebre que preocupó sobremanera a su amigo ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Ningún hospital los atendería… lo único que pudo ocurrírsele fue llevarla en brazos hasta encontrar algún refugio para ambos.

Finalmente, incluso sus fuerzas no fueron suficientes, frustrado se desplomó frente a las puertas de algún edificio, el sonido de ambos cayendo produjo un ruido singular, que patético final tendrían, habrían escapado con vida del Inuzuri para morir como basura tirados en la calle, ridículo.

-Valla, valla ¡Mira lo que tenemos aquí P.!... ¿Crees que podrían sernos útiles?

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

Lamento la ausencia, he pasado por muchos cambios en mi estilo de vida, nada difícil no malo, mas bien todo lo contrario pero debo hacer algunos ajustes en mi vida y mientras encuentro el ritmo me resulta un poco complicado subir los capítulos, no escribirlos.

Agradezco a todos su apoyo, a Devi por ser mi editor, a Akio por apoyarme, a mi Taicho por seguir conmigo, a megami mars y su pareja por la maravillosa experiencia con que recibí el año y a todos los lectores que me ayudan con sus reviews, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

NOTAS FINALES:

(1) jardines autosustentables: Según el maravilloso documental de la revista QUO del mes de Diciembre, páginas 94-99, más por necesidad que por estética deberán agregarse áreas ecológicas autosustentables en las edificaciones, esto se refiere a áreas verdes que puedan proveerse a si mismas de todo lo que necesiten para su desarrollo.

(2) puentes atirantados: En ingeniería civil, se llaman puentes atirantados a los que tiene uno o más tableros suspendidos por pilares centrales.

(3) vehículos electromagnéticos: Mi idea de los vehículos del futuro hace referencia a transportes de diseño aerodinámico que avanzan mediante energía electromagnética, eliminando el uso de combustible y alimentandose del ambiente sin alterarlo demaciado.

(4) aerotrenes: Imaginemos los trenes de pasajeros actuales, todos funcionan con energía electrica, son medianamente cómodos y no hablemos de su eficiencia, ahora imaginemos que en el futuro los diseños son más vanguardistas, la velocidad es sorprendente y ya no se mueven sobre tierra o puentes de concreto si no en el aire.

(5) tubos de vacío: Es por donde se mueven únicamente los aerotrenes, funcionan generando vacio que hace eficiente el desplazamiento del tren al acelerarlo., son completamente trasparentes e insonorizados para garantizar un viaje ameno y eficaz.


End file.
